


Wayward

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: Child of the Forest [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: minecraft au, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: *CotF Bonus Chapter*It's been a few years since Geoff and Jack started up their little settlement and they, along with Ryan, are enjoying their peace and quiet. But when smoke rises from the north, is it friend or foe?





	Wayward

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another “Child of the Forest” bonus chapter! This time, it's how Geoff picked up Jeremy and Michael. Again, you don't NEED to read CotF to understand or enjoy this stand alone chapter but I would love it if you did!  
> This takes place about three years before the start of CotF.  
> Enjoy!

Quiet mornings were Geoff's favorite. He could take his time, spend a little extra time with his chickens and his neighbors, Jack and Ryan. Unfortunately this was not one of those mornings. Jack woke him up early to tell him about smoke he saw rising to the north of their small village.

“It's probably nothing.” He muttered, rolling over and pulling the covers back up over his head.

“Geoffrey.”

“Let Ryan handle it!”

“You really want to send Ryan. To deal with strangers. _Alone_.” He could almost hear Jack rolling his eyes. “Yeah. That won't end in disaster.

“He'll be fine Jack.” Geoff groaned when Jack pulled his covers away.

“We're all going. We're going to split up. Come on.”

“Fine. But if someone kills me, it's on you.”

“Fair enough.” With that, Geoff hauled himself out of bed and got dressed, still taking his time, until he heard Ryan join Jack in his kitchen.

“Alright. Where are we heading?” He yawned. Jack had a map spread out on the table and his rarely used sword on his hip.

“Ryan's going to head north-west. I'm heading straight north, and I want you to go north-east. The smoke looked like it was a coming from a few miles away and probably came from a small campfire.”

“A scout?” Ryan asked, leaning over the map a bit more.

“I think so.” Jack nodded.

“Kovic?”

“Probably not. Kovic's group is to the south.” Geoff pointed out the village on the map. “That's a long way to go just to throw us off, and we would have noticed them by now. It's probably nothing, honestly. My guess is it's someone who got lost a little too far from home.”

“It's still too close for comfort for me.” Geoff rolled his eyes at Ryan and the other man glared at him. “I know you don't like to think that there are any people out to get us Geoff, but this is serious.”

“Ryan please. As far as anyone's concerned, we're just three dudes living in the woods. Simple Farmers. And that's it.”

“Alright then _'Simple Farmer Geoff'_. When someone tries to take your head, don't come crawling to me.” Ryan huffed, tightening his belt a little. Geoff frowned for a second while he wasn't looking. He hadn't noticed how thin Ryan had gotten...

“Don't worry. I already told Jack that I'm blaming him if shit goes bad. He's the one who woke me up for this little expedition.”

“Whatever. Let's just go.” Ryan turned his back on Jack and Geoff and the two of them exchanged a look.

“What if it's _him,_ Geoff...” Jack muttered quietly once Ryan was outside. “What if he came home?”

“We can only hope buddy...” Geoff patted his friend on the shoulder. “If it _is_ him, we'll welcome him back with open arms. And it'd be good for Ryan. You know how much he blames himself for that...”

“I know.” Jack sighed. “He stopped eating again...” Both men cast a worried look at the door. “I don't know how to help him...”

“Neither do I...”

 

The sun was just barely over the horizon and frost still clung to the grass outside. Winter had ended, but spring was taking it's sweet time getting into full swing. Geoff wrapped his jacket tighter around his shoulders and yawned again, finally seeing the smoke that Jack had told him about. Ryan had already taken off and Jack was adjusting his bag on his shoulders.

“Safe travels Geoff.”

“Safe travels Jack.” He couldn't help but notice the nervous way Jack eyed the forest and he went to put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. You'll be fine.” He reassured him. It had been a while since Jack had left their settlement, and Geoff couldn't fault him for his anxiety. But Jack was stronger than he let on, and if it _was_ people out there, he could talk his way out of any situation he got into.

“I know.”

“Whistle if you need me.” He gave Jack an affectionate pat on the cheek before he turned for his own track. Despite the chill in the air, and the threat of a possible ambush, it was a lovely walk. Birds had started coming back and a few brave trees were starting to bud. Geoff hummed as he walked, almost wishing that he and his neighbors had gone together. If not for safety, then just for conversation. It was one thing for him to sit and talk to his chickens, even if they couldn't actually respond, they were still living beings that made noise at him when he spoke, but it was another thing entirely for him to talk to himself. Not that he didn't. He just hated it. People back home had given him strange looks for it and those criticisms had stayed with him his whole life.

It wasn't until an hour later that he started smelling smoke and now he was on his guard, bow in hand, an arrow knocked and ready. Even with the sun climbing higher in the sky and the bareness of the branches above him, it was still gloomy in this neck of the woods and he could see a faint glow in the distance, two voices just reaching his ears.

“Hello?” He called out and the voices quieted. “I know you're there. It's alright. I don't mean any harm if you don't.” He was met with silence and he sighed, trekking on towards the fire light.

“Stay down.” He heard one voice whisper. There was rustling in the brush to his right and he put his bow back over his shoulder, raising his hands.

“You don't need to be afraid.” He assured the strangers.

“Who the fuck said we were afraid?” The first voice spat.

“Didn't say you _were_. Just saying that you don't have to be. Come on out so we can talk.”

“What do you want?”

“Only what I said. I just want to talk to you. You're on my land and these woods aren't safe.” Geoff turned, looking for the source of the voice, but seeing nothing.

“Just tell us which way to go and we'll leave.” He turned towards the voice and saw someone crouched in the bushed. He pulled his bow off of his back again. “Don't you dare.”

“I'm just putting it down.” And he did, laying his prized bow down in the leaf litter.

“The sword too.”

' _Sharp eyes._ ' Geoff couldn't help but be impressed as he laid his sword down next to his bow and took a step back.

“Alright. I'm unarmed. Come on out.” Geoff swallowed down a gasp as a young man stepped out of the trees. He was entirely too thin and his ginger curls hung in his eyes. The boy looked over his shoulder and nodded. Another man, about the same age, followed him. He was shorter and just as thin, but his shoulders were broader and his dark hair was cut shorter.

“Who are you?” The ginger one asked, his hand tightening around the handle of an old, beat up sword.

“My name's Geoff.” He answered calmly. “And you two are?”

“Not telling you a damn thing.”

“Listen. I'm not here to hurt you. A little common courtesy. Please.” He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“I'm Jeremy.” The shorter one provided. “He's Michael.” Michael glared a little at his companion.

“Alright. Jeremy and Michael. Where are you from?”

“North-east of here.”

“Jeremy!” Michael rounded on him then lowered his voice so much that Geoff strained to hear him. “What the fuck are you doing? We don't know what this guy wants.”

“Michael please. Maybe he can help us get out of these woods.” Jeremy soothed.

“If that's what you want.” Geoff took a step closer and Michael drew his sword on him.

“Stay where you are.” He warned.

“You saw me put my weapons down. Look, if you want out of the woods, I can lead you out. But you both look like you could use a couple hot meals and a warm place to stay.” Michael eyed his suspiciously.

“How can we trust you?”

“If I was going to kill you I would have done it by now. I didn't have to tell you I was here and you are _technically_ trespassing.”

“Are you alone?”

“Right now? Yes. But I have a small settlement. There are only four of us... Well... Three now.” He caught himself.

“Come on Michael. It can't be that bad.” Jeremy put a hand on Michael's shoulder.

“And we can leave whenever we want?” Michael still hadn't lowered his sword.

“If you want to, yeah.” Geoff shrugged. “You're not prisoners. You're my guests.”

“You trust us?” Michael moved in on him a little and Geoff's hand twitched, wanting to reach for his sword.

“I have no reason not to.” Despite his words, Geoff was wary of the young man closing in on him. There was a fire in his eyes that promised trouble whether Geoff started it or not.

“Michael.” Jeremy warned. “Don't do anything stupid.” The air around them crackled and the hair on the back of Geoff's neck stood on end. He'd met magic users at the trading post where he grew up, he even knew a little himself, but he'd never seen power like this up close.

“I won't.” Michael shrugged his shoulders and Geoff waited. It surprised him, how much this young man reminded him of Ryan. His stance was sloppy, but there was clearly strength in his shoulders, despite how thin he was.

“I don't want to fight you Michael.” Geoff put up his hands up again. “Just come with me. Have something to eat, get a good night's rest and let us take a look at you, okay?”

“ _What_?”

“One of my friends knows a thing or two about medicine. Let him give you a once over. Make sure you're healthy.” Geoff explained.

“What about the other one?” Michael was starting to circle him like a cat.

“He's our fighter. You're lucky I found you and not him.” Geoff grinned at him. “Although. He could probably teach you a few things to fix your stance.” The rage in Michael's eyes was unmistakable.

“There's nothing wrong with my stance.” He snapped.

“Attack me then. Show me what you've got.” Geoff challenged. When Michael charged at him, despite another warning from Jeremy, Geoff dodged him easily. There was power behind the swing, but no speed, and his aim left a lot to be desired.

“Fuck!”

“Come on. I'm just a simple farmer. I'm old and slow. Shouldn't be a problem for you.” Michael swung again, this time much closer but Geoff still managed to duck away, tucking down and grabbing his bow. While Michael turned on him again and tried to get his footing, Geoff knocked an arrow and drew it back, aiming just past him from where he knelt in the leaves.

“Son of a bitch.” Michael panted. He'd only attacked twice but he was already out of breath and his arms were shaking. It was clear that his time on the road had taken a toll on him.

“Enough Michael.” Jeremy stepped between them and Geoff lowered his bow once the curly-haired boy lowered his sword. “We'll go with you.” He said, turning away from his companion. “Just let us pack up camp.”

“Are you crazy!?”

“Michael!” Jeremy snapped. “We need help. There's nothing wrong with that.” He lowered his voice and leaned into Michael's ear. “And you're sick... You need to rest...”

“I'm not sick...” Michael grumbled back. But Geoff could see it now. The way his legs were shaking and the way he leaned into Jeremy's touch. It tugged at his heart a little more than he wanted to admit.

“I'm an ass...” He muttered. Both boys turned to look at him. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you.”

“I suppose I shouldn't have tried to pick a fight...” Michael seemed to soften a little. “We'll try not to take up too much of your time.”

“I've got nothing but time kid.”

 

Geoff waited patiently for Jeremy and Michael to pack up their little campsite, stepping back after Michael snapped at him that they could handle it when he tired to help. He didn't say much and tried not to let his curiosity get the better of him as they walked back through the woods, but questions kept coming up and after some prolonged silence (which he _hated_ ) he finally cracked.

“So are you two brothers or what?” He expected a scathing comment from Michael with his sharp tongue but it was Jeremy who answered while the other young man laughed.

“Nah. Not brothers. Just... Really close friends.”

“Gotcha.” Geoff noted the careful way Jeremy said 'friends' and nodded. He knew what it was like in their shoes. “So you're from the north-east? How long have you been away from home?”

“Just over two years now.” Michael answered and Geoff stopped dead in his tracks.

“Are you fucking serious? How old are you?”

“Twenty.” They answered together.

“Gods above I'm so fucking old.” Geoff groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Why did you leave home?” He saw Michael's jaw clench and Jeremy looked at his feet.

“The people were... not great.”

“I know how that goes.” Geoff patted both of them on the back. “I left for the same reason. Too many small minded people. My partner-” he gave them a meaningful look, “-and I ran in the middle of the night.”

“Where did you come from?” Michael asked.

“A trading post in the Southlands.”

“Must have been nice.” Jeremy's eyes brightened a bit, but Geoff shrugged.

“It was alright. Got to see people from all over the world and the weather was nice. But other than that it was pretty shit.” Two whistles reached the three of them on the wind and Michael stiffened up when Geoff whistled back and another call sounded from further away.

“What was that?” His hand went back to his sword.

“Calm down. It's just my neighbors.” He explained, looking up. “It's about noon. That's when we agreed to check in with each other.” Michael loosened his grip but still looked around nervously.

“They're not going to freak out when they see us are they?”

“Not if you're with me and you stay calm.” Geoff assured him. “Ryan's a little intimidating, but I promise he's a big softie.”

' _Or he used to be..._ ' He added to himself. Ryan had been colder over the last year than he was when they first met. And their first meeting could have frozen hell.

“You two didn't happen to see another guy about your age out there did you?” He asked hopefully, holding a hand up about shoulder height. “About this tall, tan skin, dark hair?” Michael and Jeremy exchanged a look then shook their heads and Geoff sighed. “Alright... It was worth asking. He was living with us but he went missing about a year ago.”

“I'm sorry...” Jeremy gave him a sympathetic look and a pat on the arm. “We had some people go missing when we were kids.”

“At least we made some noise when we left.” Michael smirked and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah and now we can't go back.”

“What did you do?” Geoff couldn't help the scolding, fatherly tone in his voice. It was the same voice he used on his chickens when they started acting up.

“Nothing!” Michael shouted over Jeremy as he explained.

“He set a fire at the governor's manor.”

“Yeah. That'll do it.” Geoff scratched his head. “Damn kid. Was he really that bad.”

“ _She_.” Michael corrected. “Was a bitch. I'd rather not get into it right now.”

“Gotcha.”

 

Jeremy was the first to see the smoke rising from Ryan's forge. “Is that it?” He asked when they came to the open fields that would be sprouting crops soon, if weather permitted.

“Yup. It's not much, but it's home.” Geoff gave the property a fond smile.

“I got nothing Geoff.” He looked up when he heard Jack's voice. “Maybe Ryan had better-” Jack stopped short when he rounded the corner. “Luck...”

“Found 'em.” Geoff grinned.

“I see that.”

“Jeremy, Michael. This is Jack.” Jeremy came forward and shook Jack's hand cautiously, but Michael stayed where he was, eying him. “He's probably going to ask you a lot of the same questions I did so bear with him okay?” Clouds had started to roll in while they were walking and now a mix of rain and snow had started falling.

“Come on inside where it's warm.” Jack gestured over to his home and led the way. Jeremy muttered his thanks and followed but Michael still stayed rooted where he was. Geoff waved the other two off and stood with him.

“Michael?” He started gently, not wanting to get too close, but still wanting to offer the young man some comfort. “You okay kid?” He couldn't tell if Michael was crying or not with the rain, but his shoulders were shaking.

“I'm not a kid.” He grumbled. “And I'm fine.” He wiped at his eyes and Geoff took his chance, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Talk to me.” He urged. “I know I'm just a stranger, but I'm here to help, okay? I don't know if you guys are going to stay or just keep going in a couple days but I just... I like to help people.”

“I'm sorry I was a dick back there... We've had to deal with some pretty shitty people...” Michael's eyes stayed trained on the ground. “I just... I have to protect him, ya know? He's all I have.”

“I know. I understand.” Geoff wasn't thinking when he wrapped Michael in a tight hug. He felt the boy's shoulders stiffen up but he didn't let go. “I'd do anything to keep the people I love safe...” He whispered. “And I'll keep you boys safe. As long as you're here, you're family. Got it?” Michael wrapped his arms around him tentatively at first but then clung to him and it became obvious that he was crying.

“Thank you... Fuck.” He pushed himself away and wiped at his eyes again. “Don't you dare tell anyone about that.” He warned. Geoff laughed.

“You got it, tough guy.”

 

It was a while before Ryan came back, and by that time Jack had a meal ready and Michael and Jeremy were setting up the spare room in Geoff's house, still talking about how long they would stay. Geoff had made himself comfortable in Jack's front room with a book and a mug of tea and jumped a little when Ryan pushed the door open.

“Not a damn thing.” He grumbled, hanging his drenched jacket at the door and wiping the mud off of his boots. “Any luck on your end?”

“Nothing from me.” Jack shrugged.

“You?” Ryan turned to him and Geoff folded his hands carefully in his lap.

“Ryan, how do you feel about adopting two wayward kids.”

“Pardon me?” Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“Rye. I don't want you to freak out, okay? I found them.”

“Are they the ones who started the fire?”

“Yes. Their names are Michael and Jeremy. They're barely more than kids. Twenty, they said. And they're in rough shape.”

“Michael's got one hell of a fever and they're both malnourished.” Jack added.

“Are they going to stay?” Ryan's voice was cold.

“For a while at least. They're talking it over right now at my place. I wouldn't be opposed to them staying. It's gotten _too_ quiet around here.” Geoff didn't miss the hard stare that Ryan laid on him, but he continued anyway. “You'll like Michael. He's a scrappy kid. You could work wonders with him.” Ryan stayed silent.

“Don't be like that Ryan.” Jack rolled his eyes. “They both seem like decent kids and they need some guidance.”

“Do whatever you want. I'm staying out of it.” While Geoff couldn't fault him for that, he still tried to stop him from leaving.

“Ryan- wait.” He was ignored, as he expected, but when Ryan opened the door again, Michael and Jeremy were just outside.

“You must be Ryan.” Michael gave him a once over and Geoff saw the hard line of his shoulders soften just a little.

“Let me guess. Michael and Jeremy.” He pointed to each in turn. “Geoff told me about you, Michael.” His voice stayed cold and even. “I'll see what you've got once you recover.” He shouldered past the two boys who stared after him as he left.

“So that's Ryan, huh?” Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

“Seems like a sweet guy.” Michael added sarcastically.

“He's great once you get to know him.” Geoff shrugged. “Don't worry about it.” He truly hoped there was nothing to worry about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!  
> If you did, please leave comments and kudos, maybe a bookmark, and go check out “Child of the Forest”.
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
